A False Glamour
by angelrider93
Summary: ONESHOTA vey interesting Valentines indeed, a mountain of letters Harry and a fight between Draco and Hermione that ends not like people expect.DMHG


**This is just an idea that popped into my head one night, hope you enjoy it**

**Usual disclaimer applies, i don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**

A False Glamour

It was Valentines day at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All the girls were giggling and cooing over the gifts that they were receiving from their Valentines. The guys were groaning or grinning and baring it as they were either swamped by Valentine's invitations or by their girlfriends gifts respectively. The great hall was decorated as usual in the pinks, reds and whites that symbolised this particular day. Heart shaped waffles, pancakes and toast were served for breakfast, along with the usual cereal, bacon and eggs.

Hermione Granger sat at the Gryffindor table with her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She was laughing at the red face of Ron as he received a singing rose from his girlfriend Lavender. Just as Harry was about to comment on Ron's gift a flying cupid hovered over him and emptied a sack of red and pink envelopes over his head. Hermione and Ron burst into peals of laughter at the look on Harry's face when he realised just how many Valentines he had received,

"Bloody hell Harry, what have you been doing that we aren't aware of?" Ron grinned,

"Its not funny" Harry scowled, trying to surface from the pile, just as he managed to clear the way another cupid arrived to empty another sack of envelopes over the boy-who-lived. Hermione started laughing harder, clutching her sides. She was just restraining herself, when a third cupid arrived with another sack, this time Harry was completely buried, all anyone in the great hall could see was a pile of pink, red and white envelopes where Harry Potter had once sat. That was it for Ron, he was laughing so hard he fell backwards off the bench and was rolling around on the floor clutching his sides with tears streaming down his cheeks. Ron wasn't the only one laughing, the Slytherins were sniggering and making snide remarks from across the hall, the Ravenclaws were trying to maintain their image and remain aloof, but the Hufflepuffs and the remainder of the Gryffindors were all in gales of laughter. Some like Ron had fallen on the floor laughing, while others were trying like Hermione to control their laughter.

Hermione had just stood up on the bench to help Harry, who was making muffled sounds from within the pile of letters, when Ginny Weasley skipped up to them,

"Hey Mione, why is Ron on the floor laughing? Where's Harry?" Hermione giggled and pointed towards the pile of letters,

"That's the answer to both your questions" Ginny looked confused,

"Sorry?"

"Harry is under the pile of letters" Ginny's eyes grew wide, then when she heard Harry's muffled cry of 'Help' from within the mountain of letters she started to tear madly at the envelopes, in hope of rescuing her buried boyfriend. Hermione who was still standing on the bench, started to remove all the letters from the top and slowly but surely, Harry's messy black hair emerged, followed by his green eyes, neck and chest. They had just managed to extricate Harry from his pile of Valentines when a cold drawl interrupted them,

"Aw the poor Scarhead needs the help of his girlfriends to escape, the mighty Harry Potter brought down by a barrage of envelopes" Hermione narrowed her eyes and faced the bane of her existence, Draco Malfoy.

"Jealous Malfoy?" she asked sweetly,

"Me? Jealous of Potter? Don't make me laugh" Malfoy sneered looking up at Hermione who was still standing on the bench,

"I wasn't trying to, but Harry did receive more Valentine's than you, what's the matter? The Prince of Slytherin losing his charm?" the Great Hall fell silent to watch the two enemies fight it out, even the professors at the head table were silent. Malfoy narrowed his eyes in anger,

"Don't talk to me that way Mudblood"

"Oh please ferret, you have used that insult so often that it has no effect on me anymore" when Professor McGonagall stood to go and interrupt the fight, Dumbledore restrained her, telling her and the other professors to leave them to fight it out, that it should prove to be very interesting indeed.

"Tell me Granger, how many Valentines did you receive today?" Malfoy smirked,

"That would be none of your business Malfoy" Hermione seethed, wanting to rip the smirk right off his pale face. Harry, Ron, Ginny and the rest of the Gryffindors, noticing the rising fury in their princess started backing away, they all knew what Hermione's temper was like,

"Didn't get one huh" Malfoy sniggered, ignoring the retreating Gryffindors,

"Oh and how many did you receive this year Malfoy? As many as Harry? I doubt that, after all you're not as good looking as him, at least he has a tan" Hermione spat back. Harry flushed at this and the rest of the Gryffindors laughed. Malfoy's cheeks got a slight pink tinge to them, his fury raging, he bit back at the bushy haired know it all.

"Well at least I have looks, unlike you. Who would ever want to date an ugly, bushy haired, bucktoothed beaver like you. Your body is so skinny that its impossible to tell you're a girl, you have no curves, you wear baggy clothes, to cover up the fact that you have noting worth looking at"

"And how would you know if I have ever had a boyfriend or not?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow, her temper at boiling point,

"Oh come on Granger, why would anyone want to date a broomstick?" Malfoy sneered thinking that he had gotten her with that one, any minute now she would either start to cry and run from the hall or she would storm off. Either way his goal had been fulfilled. He was surprised however when Granger burst out laughing, he was further surprised when he saw that neither Potty or Weasel were coming to the bookworm's rescue, instead they were standing there chuckling,

"A broomstick? Oh that's original Malfoy, I can't believe that you think yourself so great and yet you are unable to see through a simple glamour charm" Hermione retorted once she controlled her laughter,

"Glamour charm? Oh please mudblood"

"Its true, I use a glamour charm the whole time I am at Hogwarts to hide what I really look like. When I go home I look completely different"

"If that is what a glamour charm has done I would love to see what you really look like, you must be especially hideous" fuming Hermione glared hatefully at Malfoy,

"Would you like to see what I look like during the summer? Would you like me to remove my glamour charm here in front of everyone?" then stepping up onto the Gryffindor table Hermione addressed the great hall "Who else wants to see what the poor little mudblood Gryffindor looks like without her glamour charm on?" Hermione wasn't surprised when the Slytherin table all stated that they would like to see just how ugly she was, in fact she wasn't surprised that most of the students wanted to see what she truly looked like. Shrugging her shoulders she removed her robes and turning slightly tossed them to Harry who caught them effortlessly. Malfoy noticed that Harry, Ron and Ginny all looked quite smug,

"Do Scarhead and the Weasel know what you look like?" he sneered

"Of course" Hermione answered simply as Harry pulled her wand out of the pocket of her robe and handed it to her.

Draco stood with his arms crossed over his chest staring at the girl standing proudly on the Gryffindor table. Her jeans hung loosely on her shapeless hips, and her midriff top hung nearly to the waistband of her jeans, simply because she had no bust to hold it in place. He watched as Granger waved her wand over her head and muttered the counter spell to what he knew was the most advanced glamour charm in the wizarding world.

Draco stood shell shocked as her body grew three inches and filled out, her once shapeless hips swelled with graceful curves and filled out the jeans she wore like a second skin, her stomach was flat and she had a small diamond piercing in her belly button. Her bust rounded out generously, causing the midriff top she wore to ride up to its proper height, exposing her tanned and toned abdomen, her arms filled out as well, fully toned, tanned and smooth. Raising his eyes to her face, Draco felt his jaw drop open in astonishment, her pudgy cheeks defined themselves into killer cheekbones, her lips became fuller and pinker, her eyes changed from chocolate brown to a rich warm amber colour, her eyelashes grew longer, her eyebrows more defined, but her hair was the biggest shocker, it lost its bushiness, straightening out into soft waves that fell down her back to rest just below the curve of her shoulder blades. It lightened and received natural blonde and mahogany highlights that glinted in the sunshine streaming in through the windows. When she turned to grin at Harry, Ron and Ginny, Draco noticed the tattoo of the Gryffindor lion on the small of her back.

Turning back to face Malfoy, Hermione noticed that the great hall was silent, the male population looked like Malfoy, their jaws dropped in astonishment, some of the girls were shooting her shocked expressions, but Hermione knew that once the shock wore off that then the hate mail would start from jealous girls. Glancing down at Malfoy she noted with satisfaction that he still had not recovered from his shock. Placing her hands on her hips and cocking her left hip she glared down at him,

"Take a picture, it will last longer" hearing her voice snapped Malfoy out of his perusal, but not his astonished trance.

"Gr.. Granger, this is what you look like? This is the real you?" he finally managed to croak out, now understanding the smug looks that had been on Potter and Weasley's faces,

"Yes Malfoy, this is the real me" Hermione retorted as she hopped down off the table and stood in front of him, Malfoy nodded then glared at her,

"What in the name of Merlin are you thinking woman? Why in the name of all that's holy would you purposefully change yourself from looking like that to the bushy haired beaver, are you mad?" Draco finally burst out, unable to contain himself, or maintain his usual cool façade, Hermione narrowed her eyes at his outburst,

"You try having thirty-something year old guys coming onto you when your eleven and see how you feel, of course I'm going to make myself look like something else, I got sick of all the sleazy guys that hit on me, besides if I looked like this all the time it would be just like it was at my old school, where all the guys wanted to kiss me behind the oak tree, or wanted to go on a date with me just to prove that they could. I hated it, so when I received my Hogwarts letter I decided to change so that I could actually make real friends, instead of friends that were just hanging out with me because of the way I looked. But hey, you're the Slytherin sex god, you wouldn't understand about all that stuff, you crave the attention that your blonde hair and grey eyes brings you, you live for it. Meanwhile I don't" Hermione retorted sharply, then she caught the subtle wink that Malfoy sent her,

"I never in a thousand years would have thought that you would look like that Mya" he said softly, he could hear the gasps of shock coming from the other students, loudest of all the Slytherins at the pet name.

"Never judge a book by its cover Draco" Hermione replied with a soft smile,

"You could have warned me though, lessen the shock a little bit" Draco whispered for only her to hear,

"No, for this plan to work your shock had to be real" Hermione whispered back as she closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. Draco placed his hands on her hips to pull her flush against his body, before he lowered his head and kissed her passionately. A few moments later they pulled apart and turned to look at the stunned students. Draco noticed a few of the male's gazes tracing Hermione's body and sent them a glare, as he snarled, at a particularly bold Hufflepuff,

"Macmillan get your eyes off my girlfriend! And that goes for the rest of you as well. Hands off!" Hermione smiled as she retrieved her robe off Harry.

Draco wrapped a possessive arm around her waist and twisting slightly he threw a two fingered salute to Harry and Ron, who returned it. Draco then led his gorgeous girlfriend of five months out into the sunshine to enjoy the rest of their Valentines day.

* * *

Ok for those who didn't realise, their fight was all a well orchastrated act, Hermione was sick of being in glamour so she and Draco, along with Harry and Ron came up with this idea to reveal both Hermione's real apperance as well and her and Draco's relationship.

Hope you all liked it, please read and review.


End file.
